Buenas noches, papás
by Yuritzi
Summary: Aquella noche, muchas cosas cambiaron para Harry Potter. Siendo solo un bebé de un año, comprendió que aquel hombre era malo. Punto de vista de Harry, teniendo solo un año, sobre lo que pasó en la noche de Halloween.


**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. .**

Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras veía un documental sobre los niños huérfanos, y ellos explicaban (Al menos los que recordaban) como sus padres fallecieron en la guerra. Pensé en Harry Potter y, a pesar de que él dice que no recuerda mucho, lo vivió.

Esto es un vistazo de aquella noche a través de Harry, siendo un bebé de apenas un año.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

_**Buenas noches, papás.**_

* * *

Me gusta verlos reír, me gusta verlos tan felices.

Mi habitación es muy bonita, llena de pelotas de Quidditch y escudos rojos con leones. Mamá siempre le dice a papá que no deben adelantarse, que no saben en que casa estaré... pero no entiendo ¿Qué ésta no es mi casa?

Ya es de noche. Papá y mamá están hablando sobre un disfraz que papá quiere usar pero ella no lo deja, le dice que se verá tonto. Pero a mi me gusta, papá se ve muy divertido vestido de león. Pero él ya comienza a preocuparse porque mi padrino aún no llega. Mi mamá dice que debe estar con tres botellas encima.

Estoy jugando con mi león de peluche, mientras mi gato Tish intenta araña su melena. Un ruido se escucha desde el exterior de mi casa, y mi mamá lanza un grito ¿Qué pasa?

Papá mira por la ventana de mi habitación, puedo notar la desesperación en sus ojos castaños. Le dice a mi mamá que es él, que nos ha encontrado... pero ¿Quién es "él"?

¿Es un nuevo amigo, papá? ¿Quiere jugar con nosotros? Tal vez pueda prestarle mi león, mamá siempre dice que hay que prestar nuestras cosas.

¿Por qué mamá llora, papá? ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? Alguien ha abierto la puerta de la sala, puedo escucharlo, nuestro nuevo amigo quiere jugar con nosotros. No seas malo, papá, invítalo.

Me ves y me besas la cabeza, prometiéndome que todo estará bien, pero eso ya lo sé. Tengo a los papás más poderosos del mundo entero, ustedes siempre me protegerán.

No tengo miedo, papá, porque soy valiente como tú.

Besas a mamá y le dices que nos escondamos. Mamá llora y me toma en brazos mientras tú bajas a la sala, de seguro a recibir a nuestro nuevo amigo.

Todo se vuelve silencioso, no escucho pisadas, tan solo una vos silbante... creo que no es bueno.

Una luz verde se refleja por el pasillo, mamá corre y cierra la puerta de la habitación. Pero... ¿Qué pasó con mi papá? ¿No vendrá a jugar? Me prometió jugar al Quidditch antes de irme a dormir, y él nunca rompe sus promesas.

Miro a mamá y me doy cuenta de que está llorando. Sus ojos verdes están empañados de lágrimas, dejándolos un poco rojizos, cómo los escudos de mi habitación. ¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿Te duele algo? Cuando a mi me duele algo, también lloro.

No llores, mamá, quiero sanar tu dolor... pero no sé que te duele. Por favor, mamá, ya no llores... me duele verte así.

-Harry, mami te ama, papi te ama. Harry, debes de ser fuerte.

¿Por qué me dices esto, mamá? ¿Por qué debo de ser fuerte? Sé que me aman... ¿Esto es una despedida? Yo también los amo.

Se escuchan pasos... nuestro amigo ya está cerca. ¿Eso no te alegra, mamá? Ahora tendré a alguien con quién jugar.

Una explosión derriba la puerta... ¡Mi puerta favorita! Mamá me cubre con su cuerpo, pero al instante me mete en mi cuna ¿Tan temprano tengo que dormir?.

Miro hacia la puerta. Es un hombre muy blanco, vestido de negro y con ojos rojos. Es un hombre malo, puedo verlo en su mirada, solo quiere hacer el mal.

Mami... tengo miedo.

-Quítate, niña- ordena con su fría voz.

Pero mami no lo hará, mami es tan valiente como mi papá.

-A Harry no, por favor- suplicas. Parece que estás llorando- Mátame a mi, déjalo a él.

Él solo ríe. Pero no es una risa graciosa, ni siquiera sé si en verdad es una risa. Él no me agrada.

Una luz verde sale de su palito de madera y, en segundos, mamá cayó al suelo.

¿Tienes sueño? No es momento para dormir, mamá, yo aún no estoy cansado. El hombre malo sigue riendo, pero su mirada roja está puesta en mi.

¿Papá, mamá? Dijeron que me protegerían...

El hombre malo apunta su palo de madera hacia mi. Me preparo... tal vez sea una nueva forma de dormir a las personas, sé que he estado causando problemas a mis papás porque no me duermo tan rápido como otros bebés.

Tal vez el hombre malo no es tan malo... tal vez se dedica a dormir personas con su luz verde.

La luz verde ilumina toda mi habitación, ya estoy listo para dormir.

Pero no lo hago.

Algo me quema en la frente, todo se ilumina de blanco. El hombre malo me mira con desprecio antes de desaparecer, cansado y adolorido.

¿Lo he lastimado, Sr.? Le prometo que no ha sido mi intención.

¿Por qué se va tan rápido? Mi mamá aún sigue durmiendo... ¿No la despertará?

¿Papá también está dormido? Pero me prometió jugar al Quidditch... ¿Podría despertarlos? Quiero verlos por última vez...

Mi habitación queda a oscuras, mientras mi mamá duerme en el suelo.

No importa, mañana jugaré al Quidditch con papá y pasearé por el parque con mamá. Tal vez podamos ir a visitar a mi padrino, en verdad lo extraño mucho.

Bostezo, todo esto me ha dado sueño.

Mamá ya no llora, tal vez ya no le duele nada. Estoy feliz porque mañana podremos ir a jugar los tres juntos, pero sin el hombre malo.

Me recuesto en mi cómoda cuna.

Buenas noches, papás. Yo también los amo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque es muy cortito.

Si pueden, dejen sus opiniones.

¡Saludos!


End file.
